<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Дороги, которые мы не выбираем by poliphonic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012497">Дороги, которые мы не выбираем</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/poliphonic/pseuds/poliphonic'>poliphonic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#холиваркачеллендж, #чумазыйгельбус, Angst, Blow Jobs, Destiny, Deviates From Canon, Drama, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Character Death, Missing Scene, ДЛМ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:07:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/poliphonic/pseuds/poliphonic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>История о предсказаниях, судьбе, случайностях и выборе в ситуации, когда особого выбора нет.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Голем</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="fict">— Мерлиновы подштанники! — мелькнуло в мозгу у Альбуса, и он закрыл входную дверь. — Привидится же такое.</p><p class="fict">В дверь снова постучали. Дамблдор побледнел и крепче сжал волшебную палочку в руке. Он медленно приоткрыл дверь, и его взору вновь предстало безумное видение: человеческая фигура, облепленная грязью и вымазанная в крови, только что порожденный стихиями голем, освещенный вспышкой молнии, вымокший, величественный и жалкий.</p><p class="fict">— Что ты такое? — прошептал Дамблдор, едва владея собой от ужаса.</p><p class="fict">— Вы позволите? — проигнорировав вопрос, буркнул голем и протиснулся мимо Дамблдора в темную прихожую. Его пошатывало, от него пахло землей и потом, и он хромал на левую ногу. Во мгле он налетел, кажется, на вешалку, как будто выругался на своем неведомом наречии, и тут вокруг него поплыли свечи, зажигаясь по очереди. Взгляд голема остановился на зеркале, и он засмеялся. Альбус отмер и поглядел на непрошеного гостя.</p><p class="fict">— Ха-ха, видок у меня так себе, — прошелестел сквозь звонкий смех голем. Он повертел вокруг себя палочкой, шепча очищающие заклинания, и на месте грязного монстра Дамблдор увидел миловидного юношу, приблизительно его возраста, золотоволосого и улыбающегося во весь рот. — Геллерт Гриндевальд, — парень протянул ему ладонь.</p><p class="fict">— Альбус Дамблдор, — ответил на пожатие уже пришедший в себя хозяин. — Вы испачкались... — он поднял руку, чтобы стереть с лица Гриндевальда грязь, но замешкался, представив себе неуместность подобного жеста.</p><p class="fict">— Я преизрядно замарал ваш коридор, — недовольно заметил Геллерт, — но здесь было слишком темно, я не видел, куда шел, — он водил палочкой, счищая грязь со стен, ковра, вешалки. Темная полоска так и осталась на его лице — в зеркало Геллерт больше не взглянул.</p><p class="fict"> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p class="fict">Через час Альбус и Геллерт все еще сидели перед жарко растопленным камином, пили ромашковый чай, а Гриндевальд увлеченно рассказывал о своих сегодняшних приключениях:</p><p class="fict">— Некромантия, простейшие вуду-обряды. Конечно, это темная магия, Альбус! Но это просто эксперимент, проба сил, я не собираюсь создавать армию инфери. Мне было интересно, как ведут себя воскрешенные покойники. Своей воли они не имеют, но ведь их можно приспособить выполнять простейшую однообразную работу по дому, к примеру. Мозгов для нее не надобно. Однако я пришел к выводу, что оно того не стоит — эффект слишком недолговременный, а затраты сил колоссальные. Пришлось раскапывать могилы на кладбище под проливным дождем, по-маггловски вручную резать петуха и улепетывать с места проведения ритуала, потому что из-за грозы там меняется магический фон! — Гриндевальд фыркнул и покачал головой. — Я даже не соображал, куда бегу... Теперь я размышляю о создании гомункула... Что? Что такое? — он заметил, что Дамблдор внезапно перестал его слушать. Но Альбус все так же внимательно смотрел на него. На щеке Геллерта рядом с темной полосой теперь красовалась кровавая. «Как он умудряется постоянно пачкаться?» — подумалось Дамблдору.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Пипидастр</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="fict">Дамблдор вылетел из камина дома Батильды Бэгшот, чихнул, одновременно с этим споткнувшись об лежавшее под ногами полено, и с грохотом упал.</p><p class="fict">— Отличное шоу, Альбус, — саркастично прокомментировал Гриндевальд. Он сидел в кресле у камина с книгой в руках. — Ты чистил собой дымоход? — Геллерт повел палочкой, неведомая сила дернула Дамблдора за шиворот, поставив его на ноги, и небольшая перьевая метелка принялась чистить его одежду. — Эта штука быстро приведет тебя в надлежащий вид, — Гриндевальд запнулся. — Не знаю, как она называется.</p><p class="fict">— Пипидастр.</p><p class="fict">— Что? — недоуменно уставился на него Геллерт.</p><p class="fict">— Пипидастр. Перьевая метелка, — улыбнулся Альбус. Метелка словно в удивлении зависла над ним. — Забавное слово, да? — Дамблдор ощущал неловкость, но развеять ее не получалось. Ему стало душно, а накрахмаленный воротничок впился в шею.</p><p class="fict">— Раздевайся, — одними губами шепнул Гриндевальд, глядя ему прямо в глаза. «Что это, гипноз? Транс? Или... мое желание?» — стучало в висках у Дамблдора, стягивающего с себя одежду. Зрительного контакта он не разрывал. Зрачки у Геллерта расширились, заполнив голубую радужку, ноздри хищно раздувались, он корпусом подался вперед, книга упала на пол, но он этого не замечал. Метелка едва коснулась голой спины Дамблдора, он вздрогнул от неожиданности, а метелка начала медленно двигаться вдоль позвоночника. Было немного щекотно, но в целом приятно. Геллерт колдовал, почти напевая заклинания, а Альбус стоял в полутора метрах от него, абсолютно голый, и его нежно ласкала метелка для пыли. Абрис челюсти, шея, грудь, живот, мошонка, промежность, внутренняя сторона бедра, Дамблдор подставлялся под поглаживания и едва слышно стонал. Глаза он прикрыл, сквозь опущенные ресницы продолжая смотреть на Гриндевальда, который движениями палочки направлял метелку. Тот тяжело дышал, жадно пожирал глазами Альбуса, и, очевидно, получал удовольствие от того, что видел. Вторую руку Геллерт опустил себе в брюки и резкими движениями начал дрочить. Он откинул голову на спинку кресла, приоткрыл рот и выталкивал из себя каждый выдох, как будто с болью. При этом он все так же внимательно разглядывал Дамблдора, его глаза стали совершенно шальными, с томной поволокой. Альбус не сдержался и, обхватив себя за член, попытался подстроиться под темп Гриндевальда. Волшебную палочку тот выронил, пипидастр был забыт и тоже валялся на полу, а Альбус и Геллерт дрочили друг на друга, глядя друг на друга, возбуждаясь друг от друга. Гриндевальд кончил первым, забрызгав черные брюки спермой, он продолжал сидеть с обмякшим членом в руках, улыбаясь и пытаясь отдышаться. Дамблдор спустил себе в кулак, напрягшись всем телом, а потом моментально расслабившись. Он опустился голой задницей на пол, улыбнулся в ответ Геллерту и попытался успокоить заходившееся сердце. Всякая напряженность исчезла. Представив, как забавно он, должно быть, смотрится со стороны, Альбус засмеялся.
</p><p class="fict">— Опять пипидастр? — издевательски протянул Гриндевальд.</p><p class="fict">— Нет, пожалуйста, на этот раз наколдуй мне сухой душ, а себе — влажную чистку одежды, — потягиваясь, предложил Дамблдор. Впрочем, видя, что Геллерт даже не шевельнулся, он встал и отправился в ванную комнату, захватив раскиданную по комнате одежду. В голове было пусто, на сердце легко, и единственное, о чем Альбус вспомнил сейчас, — это то, что, задумавшись, когда вошел в камин «Дырявого котла», он не представил себе конечную точку маршрута.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Тайнопись</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="fict">Они постоянно проводили так вечера вместе у Дамблдоров. Альбус сидел за письменным столом, склонившись над книгой, кратко конспектировал тезисы и пришедшие во время чтения мысли на пергамент, даже не глядя на него. Потом приходилось расшифровывать эти каракули с помощью чар, ибо даже профессиональный криптограф ничего бы не понял. Гриндевальд возлежал на кровати, закинув ноги на ее спинку, в книге растворялся, записей не вел, и периодически делился своими идеями с Альбусом, который отвлекался от чтения, сердился на болтливость Геллерта, но вдруг увлекался обсуждаемой темой, спорил с ним, потом приходил в себя, ворчал на Гриндевальда и возвращался к работе.</p><p class="fict">Под вечер стояла ужасная духота, хотя все окна были открыты нараспашку. Вокруг парней левитировали свечи, которые залетный ветер время от времени задувал. Вдруг Геллерт захрипел, Дамблдор дернулся в его сторону: с Гриндевальдом сделался припадок, его тело свело судорогой, а из носа тонкой струйкой потекла кровь. Альбус бросился к Геллерту, сдернув по дороге пергамент на пол и опрокинув чернильницу, схватил его в охапку и прижал к себе. Геллерта трясло, но он начал приходить в себя.</p><p class="fict">— Ты умрешь. Дамблдор, ты умрешь, — бормотал Гриндевальд, выпутываясь из объятий Альбуса. Он был явно не в себе: с расфокусированным взглядом, он весь дрожал, лоб его был покрыт испариной, а кровь из носа теперь была размазана по лицу.</p><p class="fict">— Что случилось, Геллерт? — спросил испугавшийся за него Дамблдор.</p><p class="fict">— Я вижу будущее, — нервно заговорил Гриндевальд. — Как правило, это несколько вариантов развития событий, которые запускаются тем или иным действием, но из малого произрастает великое. Посмотрев разные версии происходящего и сопоставив их, можно воссоздать ситуацию с наиболее благополучным исходом. Пророчество не всегда запускаю я, даже редко это делаю я, но, зная, что приведет к чему, часто я могу повлиять на ситуацию наилучшим образом.</p><p class="fict">— И ты видел мою смерть? — удивился Альбус.</p><p class="fict">— Нет. Я видел запись, сделанную в старой книге с влажными тканевыми страницами. Они еще были переложены бумажными промокашками, — Геллерт бросил взгляд на Альбуса. — Там было написано... Каждое слово на новой странице, а некоторые даже через несколько страниц... — Он собрался с духом, — там было написано: «Альбус Дамблдор умрет 26 августа 1899 года».</p><p class="fict">— Завтра? — прошептал Дамблдор. — А условия? Что сформирует ситуацию?</p><p class="fict">— Ничего. Это было показано как данность, — Гриндевальд отмахнулся от подлетевшей к нему свечи, она капнула разжиженным воском ему на оголенную шею, но он не обратил внимания.</p><p class="fict">— Как часто сбываются твои пророчества? — Альбус заметно нервничал, но старался не подавать виду.</p><p class="fict">— Всегда. Они сбываются всегда. — Геллерт обнял его и зарылся лицом в рубашку на плече Дамблдора. — Я не хочу тебя терять, — добавил он куда-то в шею Альбуса и расплакался.</p><p class="fict">— Я не хочу тебя терять, — глухо повторил Дамблдор, притягивая Геллерта ближе, и поглаживая его по подрагивающим плечам.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Ожидание забвение</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="fict">Предсказание безусловно было шокирующим, но почему-то оно не очень сильно волновало Дамблдора. Он еще не определился, насколько он готов в него верить. Скорее, он был сбит с толку. И больше всего его обескураживала такая живая реакция Геллерта, — он до сих пор всхлипывал в объятиях Альбуса. Дамблдор не знал, как ему отнестись к пророчеству, но отношение к нему Гриндевальда его обрадовало, — оно свидетельствовало о неравнодушии. В то же время Альбус чувствовал вину за эту радость, он хотел бы причинять Геллерту счастье, а вовсе не страдания. Его переполняла нежность к Гриндевальду. Он отстранился от Геллерта и посмотрел ему в глаза, улыбнулся, заметив кровавые разводы на его лице. Дамблдор повел волшебной палочкой, очистив чумазую физиономию Гриндевальда, а затем наклонился вперед и поцеловал его. Геллерт словно только этого и ждал, подался навстречу Дамблдору, приоткрыл рот и ответил на поцелуй — страстно, обреченно. Целовать Гриндевальда было солено — из-за слез, и сладко — потому что это Геллерт. Альбус запустил ладони ему под рубашку, поглаживая спину и бока. Гриндевальд разорвал поцелуй и откинулся на его руки, прогнувшись в спине. Охваченный эйфорией Дамблдор потянул его за рубашку, стаскивая ее с Геллерта. Он целовал каждый сантиметр голого тела Гриндевальда, чмокнул его в живот, обвел языком соски, впился голодным ртом в шею. И трогал, трогал его везде. Геллерт подставлялся под руки и губы Дамблдора, тихонько вздыхал, улыбался в поцелуи. Альбус опустил Гриндевальда на постель и засунул руки ему в штаны, касаясь тазовых косточек, обнял его сильнее, сжав ягодицу.</p><p class="fict">— Что ты делаешь? — дернулся Геллерт.</p><p class="fict">— Я не сделаю ничего, что может причинить тебе вред, — шепотом ответил ему Дамблдор и аккуратно ухватил его зубами за ухо. — Не переживай. — Они опять целовались, нежно, едва касаясь друг друга. Альбус расстегнул брюки Гриндевальда, оторвавшись от его губ, смотрел, не мигая, на его раскрасневшееся лицо, и вдруг резко спустился к его паху и обхватил головку члена губами. Геллерт звучно охнул. Сжав кольцо из пальцев у основания пениса, Дамблдор заглотил его. То выпуская член Гриндевальда изо рта, то вновь принимая его в себя, Альбус поглядывал на Геллерта, наблюдая за тем, как он вздрагивает, стоит Дамблдору пощекотать уздечку кончиком языка. Гриндевальд начал быстрее толкаться в горячий рот Альбуса, возбуждение все росло, и Дамблдор вытащил свой член и стал неспешно ласкать себя. Альбус и Геллерт двигались синхронно, постанывая, дышали в унисон, казалось, и оргазм должен быть одновременным. Дамблдор финишировал первым, Гриндевальд сильными движениями вбивался в Альбуса, ствол члена терся о мягкие губы, и Геллерт громко стонал от удовольствия. Дамблдора просто разрывали эмоции. Он кончил в руку и испытал внезапную слабость. В несколько фрикций кончил и Гриндевальд, выплеснувшись в рот Альбусу. Часть спермы тот проглотил, другая часть осталась в уголках рта. Геллерт, разгоряченный, расслабленный и счастливый, прильнул к нему всем телом, и начал слизывать остатки собственной спермы с губ Дамблдора. Глядя на Гриндевальда, тот тоже почувствовал себя счастливым.</p><p class="fict">— Ты умрешь, Дамблдор, — прозвучал голос Геллерта у Альбуса в голове. Дамблдор притянул Гриндевальда к себе и целовал, целовал до умопомрачения, отсасывал ему, пока Геллерт стонал и прижимался к нему, давал Гриндевальду в рот, скуля от восторга, он делал все, чтобы забыть предсказание. И он забыл. Рассвет встретил их уснувшими в обнимку, уставшими и абсолютно довольными.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. (Не)судьба</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="fict">— Дамблдор, просыпайся, — ласково шептал Гриндевальд. — Просыпайся.</p><p class="fict">Альбус открыл глаза. Он увидел Геллерта, голого, растрепанного, взволнованного, и потянул к нему руку. Гриндевальд увернулся. Он заговорщицки улыбался.</p><p class="fict">— Я тут размышлял о пророчестве, — Геллерт соскользнул с кровати, поискал глазами штаны и рубашку и оделся. Он обратил внимание на чернильное пятно на белой манжете и убрал его движением волшебной палочки. Потом повернулся к Дамблдору, магией извлек из-под него простыню, чуть не свалив Альбуса на пол, и намотал ее на него на манер римской тоги. — Я вспомнил. В видении не было твоего имени, Дамблдор. Я его домыслил. Там была только фамилия. Это может быть...</p><p class="fict">— Аберфорт, — мрачно перебил Гриндевальда Альбус. — Так еще хуже. Я не могу позволить своему младшему брату умереть вместо себя.</p><p class="fict">— Дамблдор, ты не властен над судьбой, прости за высокопарность. Если я не могу тебе сказать, кто из вас двоих умрет, это не значит, что ты можешь решить это собственной волей.</p><p class="fict">— Конечно, это можешь сделать только ты, — ядовито заметил Дамблдор.</p><p class="fict">— Не говори ерунды, — сухо отозвался Геллерт. — Я не стал объяснять тебе в подробностях, как работает прорицание, потому что... — он замялся, — я сам толком не знаю. Сложно объяснить. Эти видения... нужно еще уметь их истолковать, не потерять деталей, не надумать лишнего. Я не перст судьбы, — Гриндевальд усмехнулся и посмотрел Альбусу прямо в глаза, — скорее, инструмент. Этот дар — он в сущности проклятие. Но я привык, и часто принимаю и интерпретирую видения на автомате, иногда схватывая информацию интуитивно. Поэтому случаются ошибки. Я увидел фамилию «Дамблдор» — и сразу подумал про тебя. Это не значит, что я жажду твоей смерти!</p><p class="fict">— Я знаю, Геллерт, — Альбус притянул побелевшего Гриндевальда к себе, обнял и уткнулся губами ему в волосы. — Прости меня.</p><p class="fict">— В последнее время я какой-то нервновозбудимый, — Геллерт обвил Дамблдора руками за талию. — Если бы я мог выбирать... Если бы я мог выбирать, никто бы сегодня не умер. Но мой выбор ничего не решит... Сними заклинания и пойдем есть.</p><p class="fict">Альбус обвел палочкой комнату, и в нее ворвалось пение птиц, слепящий солнечный свет, словно до этого комната была закупорена пробкой. Гриндевальд толкнул дверь и вышел в гостиную. Аберфорт сидел за столом и пил чай с тостами.</p><p class="fict">— Доброе утро, Аберфорт, — поздоровался Геллерт, присаживаясь за стол.</p><p class="fict">— Альбус, — засмеялся младший Дамблдор, — ты надел занавеску?</p><p class="fict">— Сегодня я изображаю римского сенатора, — поправив на себе тогу, ответил Альбус. — Тост с клубничным джемом, Геллерт?</p><p class="fict">— Буду признателен, — Гриндевальд чарами подозвал чайник, который принялся разливать чай по чашкам, Альбус палочкой поджарил тосты, и минуту спустя все трое молча завтракали.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Разрыв</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="fict">Внезапно из коридора второго этажа выплыла девушка. Раскинув руки, она повисла вниз ногами под потолком прямо над столом гостиной. Ее глаза были закрыты, и выглядела она будто тряпичная кукла, лишенная воли и разума.</p><p class="fict">— Ариана, — шепотом позвал Аберфорт. Альбус и Геллерт замерли и, задрав головы вверх, уставились на нее.</p><p class="fict">И тут Ариану буквально разорвало. Разнесло на миллиард окровавленных ошметков. Они покрыли все в гостиной: стены, мебель, еду, людей.</p><p class="fict">В следующий момент, когда Альбус осознал себя, он стоял на коленях посреди гостиной и рыдал в голос. «Это шок», — сказал он себе. Он попытался встать на ноги, но его шатало, словно в гостиной дул штормовой ветер. Он облокотился на стол, поднялся и огляделся по сторонам. Аберфорта рвало. Он повернулся к Альбусу и что-то крикнул ему, но Альбус не расслышал. Он чувствовал себя как контуженный, голова гудела, а все звуки воспринимались точно через вату. Он оглянулся по сторонам в поисках Гриндевальда. Тот лежал на полу без сознания, и из его носа текла струйка крови. Нетвердой походкой Альбус подошел к нему, опустился на запачканный пол и положил голову Геллерта себе на колени. Гриндевальд распахнул глаза. Его взгляд был рассредоточен и замутнен.</p><p class="fict">— Мне нужна твоя помощь, Дамблдор, — запинаясь, проговорил он. — Мне нужна помощь вас обоих.</p><p class="fict">— Ты что-то видел? — спросил Альбус.</p><p class="fict">— Что здесь происходит? — ворвался в разговор Аберфорт. Он выглядел совершенно обезумевшим. Казалось, если ему не объяснить случившееся, он начнет убивать людей.</p><p class="fict">— Я прорицатель, — устало ответил Геллерт. — Сейчас я видел несколько вариантов будущего. Они все очень нехороши, но я постараюсь смоделировать оптимальную ситуацию. Действовать нужно быстро. Для начала нужно собрать Ариану...</p><p class="fict">— Собрать Ариану? Вот как? — с иронией в голосе протянул Аберфорт. Он был близок к истерике. — Скребком? В баночку?</p><p class="fict">— Магией. Обратно в ее тело. Ну же, я один не справлюсь, я практически без сил после пророческих приходов! Альбус! — рявкнул Гриндевальд.</p><p class="fict">— Коллиджере, — произнес старший Дамблдор, выводя палочкой затейливый рисунок.</p><p class="fict">— Коллиджере, — повторил Гриндевальд, обводя палочкой всю гостиную.</p><p class="fict">— Коллиджере, — отчаянно выдавил из себя Аберфорт, делая пассы руками. Окровавленные кусочки отсоединялись от поверхностей, на которые они налипли, и собирались в темный контур, который через несколько минут принял форму мертвого тела Арианы. Кроме него ничего в чистой светлой гостиной не свидетельствовало о разыгравшейся здесь трагедии. На окнах колыхались занавески, на столе стояли чашки и чайник, лежали тосты с джемом и маслом.</p><p class="fict">— Я должен идти, — сказал Геллерт, направляясь к выходу. Он едва держался на ногах. Дамблдоры переглянулись, и после того, как за Гриндевальдом захлопнулась дверь, Альбус опомнился и бросился за ним.</p><p class="fict"> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p class="fict">— Геллерт, подожди. Что ты увидел? — Дамблдор догнал Гриндевальда на улице и схватил его за руку.</p><p class="fict">— Я до сих пор вижу. Видения приходят друг за другом, кажется, это никогда не прекратится, — Геллерта бил озноб, и ладони у него вспотели. — Я чувствую ужасную слабость.</p><p class="fict">— Ложись, — скомандовал Альбус, наколдовав покрывало поверх травы. — Просто ляг и немного отдохни.</p><p class="fict">— Я должен уйти. Если я сейчас же не уйду... Scheiße, я даже объяснить не в состоянии. Я должен уйти и больше никогда не искать встреч с тобой. Вы скажете аврорам, что у нас троих была дуэль, я мучал Аберфорта Круциатусом, чье-то случайное заклятье попало в Ариану. Во всей ситуации нужно обвинить меня, но не напрямую в убийстве. Правду рассказывать нельзя. Остаться мне нельзя. Я напишу тебе подробности, когда разберусь с видениями. Пока я сам не все понимаю.</p><p class="fict">— Авроры? Сюда прибудут авроры? Геллерт, ты на ногах не держишься. У меня только что умерла сестра. Какого черта вообще происходит? Мы увидимся когда-нибудь еще? — казалось, Дамблдор сейчас разревется. Гриндевальд поднял руку, но не донес ее до лица Альбуса.</p><p class="fict">— Я не знаю. Все произошедшее — череда случайных событий, на которую человеческая воля не имела никакого влияния. И вот именно сейчас — после этих долбаных предсказаний и сумасшедших событий — я делаю выбор в пользу того, что должен, а не того, чего мне хочется. Так нужно. Ради общего блага, — Геллерт высвободил кисть из рук Дамблдора, не глядя на него, отвернулся и зашагал в сторону дома Батильды.</p><p class="fict">— Ради общего блага, — ответил Альбус ему вслед, и его охватила чудовищная тоска.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>